Future's Caretaker
by Viral020
Summary: He survived where others have fell. He raised the future's only hope. Yet he was still alone. She promised to change that, to rewrite history, to become his lover. She never realized time travel in the name of love would lead to disaster. If only either had the courage to speak what was on their minds.


Darkness filled the skies, impending doom and the stench of decaying bodies hanging in the air. Nothing grew in the cracked ground below and the seas dried, leaving nothing but barren wasteland. The world reeked of death and malice. The work of Grima left few survivors and even fewer resources, yet they learned to live and hide under the dark dragon's claw. In the ruins of castle Yisstol, a lone knight stood watch, armor tarnished beyond recognition, lance at the ready. Behind his helmet, an ever watchful eye scanned the horizon ready to detect Grima's undead warriors. His head turned at every howl of wind and tumble of gravel, knowing the end was upon him.

Ducking behind the rubble, the man removed his helmet, wiping the sweat from his aged brow and moved his unruly brown hair from his eyes. He was a relic of the past; scars littered his face, his once relaxed expression hardened by his surroundings. The last of his generation in the small group of children that he now called his family, although they all thought of him as the closest thing to a father they could hope for in this forsaken land. He watched everyone he ever cared for fall to the darkness: family, friends, comrades… If it was any consolation, he didn't have to feel the pain of watching a lover fall like so many others, yet there were still pains of loneliness even after all these years. Maybe in a different time, he would have found somebody to fill the void left in his heart, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was making sure that the future generation survived long enough to fulfill their destiny.

As he locked his armor back into place, the man peered over his makeshift hiding place. Nothing remotely human shaped, always a good sign that never seemed to last very long. Taking a glance down at his trusted breastplate, the man sighed at the mistreatment. His armor had once been so distinguished, bright color announcing his entry onto the battlefield. But bright colors were a liability in this time. The shine of silver plating a dead give-away that always resulted in death. His mentor would have been disappointed to see him in this shape, but that man was dead and he was not. He didn't have time to think about the teachings of the deceased, even those of someone he admired greatly. Not now. The sun was rising soon; it was almost time to meet the end.

Creeping back into the castle, the man gently walked into the room where twelve young children lay sleeping. He reached for the closest body to wake before pulling away. Today was their last day in this nightmare and as much as he wished for them to forget the pain this reality has brought upon them, he wanted to send them off with a small gift to remember him by. Rushing to the room they kept their meager supplies in, he surveyed what remained. Stale bread, a few grasses, eggs from an abandoned nest someone stumbled upon; not much but it would have to do. Once upon a time this would barely be enough for a snack, but famine had tempered his hunger, often going without so the children would grow strong.

A small fire to cook the eggs was all that he was prepared to risk. He didn't know how much time the ritual needed and hordes of Risen would not help any. The children's lives were much more important than a hot breakfast after all, although it would be much appreciated. Footsteps interrupted his thoughts, the sound of a body growing closer. Picking up his lance, the man readied himself for an undead warrior to jump at him.

"What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be keeping watch?"

The man smiled behind his helmet, relieved that he knew the intruder. The girl in front of him should have been barely old enough to begin her training as a Pegasus Knight, like her mother, but instead was forced to fight on foot day after day. She claimed that she never wanted to be a rider like her mother, but the man knew this was a lie. Despite her disagreeable personality and inferiority complex, she idolized her dead mother, eager for the opportunity ahead of her.

Turning back to the fire, the man simply stated, "Probably, but I figured that everyone needed a large breakfast before your trip through time. You all need the energy if you are going to change the past."

Looking around, the girl's face scrunched in disdain, "A large breakfast?" She began shifting through the remains of the room, overturning bricks and lifting charred boxes, "You used the last of the supplies… those were for you when we left." She turned back to the man, her angered glare trying to disguise the concern in her eyes. "Why do you never think about yourself? We won't be around for much longer so you need to survive alone. You lived this long, why die of hunger now when you don't have to?"

With a flex of his arm, the man spoke in his most reassuring voice, "I won't die that easily, I still have a lot more fight left in me. Besides, the changes you make in the past should be instant." As much as he wanted to believe it to be so, he could not be sure but saying so would only cause her to worry. He could not be the cause for anything that would hinder their mission. She was the important one. They were the important ones. He wasn't. "I won't need to worry about food after you and the others seal Grima away."

With a small 'humph,' the girl took a seat on the bench like remains of the castle ceiling next to the man out of arm's reach but close enough that the distance caused a minute of awkward silence. She was the only one who exhibited this kind of flustered aura around him, as if she was holding back something. He sat tending the fire and preparing the grand feast, pretending not to notice the momentary glances she gave him and the slight reddening of her cheeks. The man had an idea of what she wanted to say having been there himself on more than one occasion. One being a red haired beauty married to his mentor and mother to the girl with the longing eyes next to him.

As he began preparing the stale bread, the girl inched closer and closer to him. The reddening on her face grew with each movement as she tried to play off the ever shortening gap between them. He tried to ignore her instead focusing on the food and the halls for risen but soon found that impossible. She had wrapped her arms around his, holding it to her chest. A small tear began forming in her eye as she spoke, "I wish you would come with us. It will be hard to know we left you here with that damned dragon…"

Hanging his head, the man knew he broke more than just her heart by refusing to go, but he had to remain adamant on his decision. "You know why I can't go. Two of me in the same time would not lead to anything good…"

"Yeah, but you've always been there for us… for me. You taught me how to use a sword and defend myself. My parents… they were always so strict, they expected so much from me… but you, you were so kind and gentle. You always made time to comfort me even though you were busy keeping everyone alive." The girl moved one of her arms to a pocket, pulling out a pair of green hair bands each adorned with a silver Pegasus wing. The man recognized the accessories as she spoke once again, "You gave these to me almost nine years ago after my mother died. I remember… you spending hours searching through my ruined home looking for the wings. You said my mother used to wear them on hairclips and that they would bring me luck."

They sat in the silence of the emerging dawn, the girl holding onto the man in what would most definitely be their last day together. The next thing the man heard were three simple words that he had given up on hearing so long ago.

"I love you."

He knew what she meant, he had seen the looks, heard the sighs, noticed the blushes. Years ago he dreamed that one day that a beautiful woman with a kind heart and caring soul (preferably a good cook too) would give him the sort of companionship he desired, but now he was hearing it from someone so young, someone who he had watched grow from an infant. Here was a vulnerable fifteen year old girl about to be thrust into a strange time bearing her desires to him and he instantly felt pangs of remorse.

The girl looked at him with pleading eyes, waiting for his response, growing terrified with each passing silent moment. She cleared her throat, believing he misunderstood the love she feels as daughterly love, "I love you... More than just the girl you took care of. I want you to see me as a woman… Please."

The pain from what the man knew he must do became overwhelming, she had so much to live for and these feelings would only hold her down. "I know, but it would never work…" Watching her expression turn into that of broken hope hurt more than every wound he suffered, more than every death he couldn't prevent, all because he was the one who hurt her but it was something that needed to be done. For the future of humanity…

"It wouldn't work because you need to travel back to the past without me. You need to help the princess and the others stop Grima from rising. Please understand your role is much more important than mine. Besides, I'm so much older than you…"

The look on her face when he mentioned the age difference was not the hurt or anger he was expecting, but one of hope and defiance. "If that is how you feel, I'll change that. I'll find you in the past and make you fall hopelessly in love with me." The man was glad he still wore his helmet, afraid of what she might say if she saw the expression on his face. This did not deter her from divulging her current feelings however, "I… understand that things may not work between us right now," she moved her hands to his, entwining their fingers she gazed through the helmet slits into his eyes, "but you've always put my happiness before yours. I want to return the favor and be the one who makes you happy. Please…"

The man could barely believe what he was hearing. During the rare times he had a moment to reflect on his past, the man would sometimes wonder if his life would have differed if he had a wife and child of his own. He had once felt strong feeling for two different women, yet encouraged other men to follow their feelings for them instead of seeking either of their affection himself. He always harbored uncertainties which interfered with any future prospects. He was a hollow man in a lonesome suit of armor dedicating his life to anyone other than himself.

Yet here was a girl, no, a young woman offering her heart to him, pledging to fill every moment of solitude with her love. But how could he ever truly love her? He had once given his heart to her mother and even if his feeling were never returned, she still held a piece of it in her grave. How could he wake up next to her and not compare her to another every day of his life? She deserved someone who wouldn't judge her against painful memories. She deserved someone other than him. He began to open his mouth in protest once again, but his eyes deceived him. He saw her mother before him, eyes wide with hope. He remembered why he was alone. He had always believed himself to be unfit for women when compared to other men, thinking that he would be what someone settled for. Blinking away the illusion, the man found that even though the person changed, the look did not. A rush of emotions overtook him, anger at himself for not having the courage to chase what he desired, sadness he didn't recognize his weakness earlier, love for the person giving him a second chance...

Unwinding his hands from hers, he could see the disappointment in her eyes. He hated that look and with a small grin he was determined to make it disappear. His hands unhooked the latches holding the helmet in place before returning to hers. Slowly, he guided them up to the armor hiding his face watching her eyes grow wider with each inch. He let go once he placed her slim hands onto the helmet hoping that she would know what he wanted. She did. Raising the helmet over his head, she gently placed it down on the ground next to them before she felt his rugged hands cup her face. Blushing, she tried to tilt her head upwards for a kiss, but was instead tenderly pointed downward. She was about to protest before she felt his breath on her forehead. A small sigh escaped her lips as he kissed her where she felt is breath moments before. He did this often as a sign of fatherly care, but this one promised so much more.

Removing his lips, the man moved his hands from her face and embraced the girl before him. Mimicking his actions, the girl embraced him back overjoyed of his approval of her affections. The fire began to glow dimly by now, the heat too low to cook anything. They sat there, breakfast forgotten, oblivious to the footsteps growing closer with each step.

"There you are fated comrades. Our mighty liege is preparing for our grand exodus to the past to wage war against the destroyer of justice. We must… why are you two like that?"

At the sound of a new voice, the two reluctantly but hastily broke their embrace, cursing their luck and wishing they had another moment. The girl glared at the intruder with rage in her eyes and flushed cheeks while the man quietly put out the remainder of the fire. The boy stood in the doorway flustered at the moment he happened upon while he spoke, "I… umm... where was I? Ahem, we must make haste as the awakening is upon us and umm… could you please stop looking at me like that? I was told to look for you and I'll just be going now. We'll be in the throne room when you are done with whatever you are doing…"

With that, the boy beat a hasty retreat running back the way he came. The man couldn't help but chuckle once the girl began to mutter "stupid," over and over. Distracted by her tirade, she didn't notice the man sneaking up behind her until he wrapped his arms around her midsection. Squirming in his embrace, she had wanted to chase after the boy until she remembered how comfortable his arms made her feel. She began wriggling once again, trying to face the man holding her. Once she was able to turn around, she strained up kissing him on the cheek leaving a darkening blush in its place. With a small giggle, she escaped his grasp, pulling him by the arm to the throne room, "We should go too. The sooner I leave, the sooner you have a beautiful wife to fawn over."

The man imagined himself fifteen years younger being led by the girl in front of him. He couldn't overcome the need to grin like a fool. A fool in love. For the first time in this apocalyptic wasteland, he felt hope not only for the future, but for himself. The walk to the throne room was overcome by the fantasies of a life yet to happen. Needless to say, it was a long and fulfilling life. A small shake snapped him out of his stupor, the girl looking off to the side embarrassed.

"You really need to focus right now. They've already started." The man nodded as they crept into the room.

Eleven other children surrounded an elegant woman cloaked in white. The ethereal figure gestured to the girl, "There you are, twelfth child. I was afraid you would not appear." The woman gave the man a knowing glance as if to say she knew what had been said between him and the girl. He looked down to avoid her gaze, of course she would know. She is a god.

The woman waved her hand as if to dismiss the earlier thoughts. "Now, before we begin, I must be sure that-"

Before she could finish, a loud crash rang through the halls outside. Grima was making his move and by the sounds of it, he brought an army. The man pulled out his sword and rushed to the door. "Begin the awakening NOW!"

The children were clamoring making it difficult to differentiate the voices. One called out to him, "Please-"

"We don't have time to argue. Go, stop Grima from rising. I've taught you all I possibly could; the rest is up to you." With that, he ran out the door towards the moans of an army. What he encountered was the last thing he could have possibly been prepared for. Leading the risen was a white haired girl in a large purple coat. He recognized her so well and yet didn't at all. She hadn't aged a day since she disappeared.

"Robin? What are you doing?"

The girl laughed in a voice that wasn't her own. He remembered hers being light and energetic; this voice was dark and foreboding, everything he imagined Grima being. Her eyes glowed red and with a mocking voice taunted him, "I'm sorry, Robin is not available at the moment. Would you like me to take a message?"

The man was stunned, his entire body paralyzed in fear. Staring at Robin, he knew who that was. His laughs echoed throughout the wastelands. His throat dry, he whispered a single word, "Grima…"

"Give the man a cookie. Glad to know you know who I am." Looking him over, Grima gave the man a large toothy grin, "And you would be Stahl if my avatar remembers correctly. The perfectly average man. I must say, I am surprised you would be the last remaining Shepherd. For someone who is stuck in the middle like you, it's hard to believe you are the one who dies last. There must be at least one other part of you that isn't so average."

Stahl smiled to himself, Grima might be in control but there was no doubt that was Robin's strange sense of humor. They still had a chance to change the future. His hands tightened around his blade, he had to buy the children time. With a deafening roar he charged. He charged the god of destruction; he charged the countless risen; he charged towards his end.

He had often told himself he survived because he had no reason to live. Training the children only gave him meaning for a short time for they surpassed him quickly and soon he was learning from them. He had told himself he was alive because he had no one to carry on for. He was right. He finally had a reason to live and as the hail of arrows pierced his body, he had no regrets. He had to distract Grima long enough for the children to travel to the past. He would slay many a beast that day. He fought his way towards Grima; pain no longer existed in his body as he reached slashing distance from the damned dragon. In another life, he will have his own children and a loving wife to chase his loneliness away. He finally had a reason to die.

* * *

Crack Pairings Gone Serious (Author's Notes):

I'm BAAAAAAAACK. Nobody cares? In the words of Hollywood played by Bill Hader, "Deal with it." So, some of you are probably wondering where the final chapter of "A Moving On Relationship" is, and some of you are wondering who the holy monkey flip I am. I am the guy who wrote everything above this. As for my other story, I consider it a scab right now. I'm staring at the screen & my fingers aren't moving. NOTHING IS GETTING DONE. So after a while, I decided I needed something new to pick at. TADA, you got this. Yes, I realize this is Stahl and Severa in a romantic relationship. No, I was not smoking anything when I thought about it. Seriously though, they are a great pair as father & daughter so why not lovers? For those of you thinking I am crazy, GO PLAY THE GAME. Or at least Wikipedia it & understand I am not on crack. Anyway, I wanted to do a multigen pairing that didn't involve Lucina and thought Stahl deserves more main fanfic time. So, who would be an appropriate child to pair with him? Severa! The rest is above this. Don't worry people who expect me to write angsty dramay stuff. That comes later. Like the next chapter. Not to spoil it, but it involves heartbreak, happy couples, and possibly something you do when you are POSITIVE you are alone.

Like it, Favorite it, Light it on FIRE, whatever you do, please leave a review.

Disclaimer: Because the imaginary lawyer on my shoulder won't stop bugging me, I do not own Fire Emblem, the characters, or the locations. Hey, get away from my sandwich you dirty lawyer. I paid for that, not you.


End file.
